Mrs Diaz Replies to Comments
by Exotos135
Summary: Sequel to Marcoplier Replies to Comments. For Mother's Day, Marco lets his mother reply to some comments.
Marco washes the dishes as a feminine voice says,

"And now, Mrs. Diaz replies to comments, in behalf of Marcoplier."

* * *

 **Happy mother's day!**

* * *

"Thanks!"

Her tone changes from happy to serious as she adds, "But I'm not your mother."

* * *

 **How does it feel to have a "foreign student" like Star living with you?**

* * *

"I would say it was hard yet exciting, if I hadn't had some other foreign exchange students in the past."

"Seriously, some of these kids make Star look stoic in comparison."

* * *

 **Did you and Mr. Diaz just act stupid by allowing Star to stay with you, or were you really stupid enough to let a random foreign student you've never met before stay with you?**

* * *

"It was an act all along, in fact, it's all part of a complicated plan to hook up Marco with yet another foreign student. You see, we Diaz have a very proudful viewing of our status: the more girlfiends or boyfriends we got, the prouder we become! And a Diaz with four or more girlfriends are considered some of the most successful Diazes ever!"

"And thus, we begun with a simple redheaded french girl, and we got connections to France and Marco got one girlfriend! Then, we had an asian girl, and now we got connections to some Asian location, and Marco got two girlfriends! Then, we followed with a Switzerland girl, and now we got connections to Switzerland and Marco has THREE girlfriends! Now, all we need to do is make sure Star continues to have a good relationship with Marco, and we'll have enough girlfriends and connections to give rise to an empire!"

"And by the time everybody finds out about our plan, it'll be too late! The Diazes will grow strong enough to retort to any complaint, any whining and any order! We will rise and form that'll comprise all of America, and then, THE REST OF THE WORLD!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Or maybe we really were that stupid, I don't know!"

* * *

 **How is it that your husband and son have both brown hair, but you have red hair?**

* * *

Angie, now wearing a pair of sunglasses, crosses her arms as her hair nonchalantly changes between brunette and red hair. "Nanogingerdye, son!"

* * *

 **What do you think about your son becoming a youtuber?**

* * *

"I think I'm okay with it, as long as he doesn't put so much focus on it that he forgets to study or anything school-related."

"That's Star's job!"

* * *

 **What's up with you and your obsession with your husband's chest hair?**

* * *

Angie backs away, genuinely perturbed and offended. "What's up with you and the fact that you lack an obsession to his chest hair!?"

* * *

 **If you could change something about SonicELITE, what would you change?**

* * *

"I'd change his username to SonicE1337."

* * *

 **What is your favorite nacho flavour?**

* * *

"Okay, this might sound insane, but I don't actually like nachos. They taste nice, yes, but I prefer sweet stuff over them, kinda like candy, watermelons..."

"Starco material."

Angie blows a loudhorn, only to wince at the sound. "HOLY BALLS, THAT WAS LOUD!"

* * *

 **DON'T SHOUT THIS COMMENT!**

* * *

"DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE!"

"AND I CAN'T SPEAK NORMALLY EITHER, MY EARS ARE STILL RECOVERING FROM THE LOUDHORN!"

*Suffering loud difficulties*

 **(10 minutes later)**

"Okay, I'm fine now."

* * *

 **What do you think of Star's mother?**

* * *

"Nothing, we've barely even met."

* * *

 **Do you find the fact that Star does porn perturbing?**

* * *

"Okay, just to specify, she doesn't DO porn, she WRITES porn."

"And also, yes, I'm perturbed, but Marco knows better than to follow her example!"

* * *

 **What is your opinion regarding The Other Kingdom?**

* * *

"What is up with everybody asking my opinion of things lately?"

* * *

 **Engage the camera, motherfucker!**

* * *

Angie giggles. "Are you flirting with me?" then her tone changes to surprised. "Because that's weird."

* * *

 **Here's a little question: if you could call yourself as similar to a Five Nights at Freddy's character, which character would you choose?**

* * *

"I think I'd be Foxy, because I have red hair like him, I'm crazy fast, And if you're not fast enough to react to my rush, I'm gonna wreck the shit out of you."

* * *

 **Become a youtuber!**

* * *

"Right, I'm totally going to do that because a random person of the internet told me to."

She then whispers, "I'm not."

* * *

 **What would you do if Star tried to date Marco?**

* * *

"Well, I'd let her know it's not gonna be easy."

Angie takes out a gun and cocks it as she adds, "'Cause I'm not gonna go easy."

* * *

Marco is sleeping next to the clean pile of plates as the voice says,

"This has been, Mrs. Diaz replies to comments, in behalf of Marcoplier."

.

.

.

Angie spins her chair around the place with a goofy smile before saying. "This is normal by Diaz standards."


End file.
